


Domestic Times

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Literally all of the Pokemon are in this, Long, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: A collection of stories featuring various pokemon and their trainers bonding or going through every day life.
Relationships: Trainer and Pokemon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Domestic Times

The air around Mount Silver was crisp and cold. Snowflakes were gently falling from the sky although there wasn’t a cloud in sight. Gothitelle could see her breath fogging in the cold night air as she followed her trainer up the slopes towards their favorite peak, a small picnic basket bouncing in his hands as she carried the telescope with her telekinesis. Adjusting the scarf wrapped around her neck to help keep the cold out, she looked up at the starry sky as they began to settle down.    
  
Her trainer didn’t have long left in this world. She had known from the start of course when and how it would happen but there was something inside that hurt deeply that he would be gone soon. The closer that day came, the more Gothitelle became anxious, as if any surprise would be the final end.   
  
Broken from her thoughts was the warm and rich smell of hot chocolate. Gothitelle blinked a little as her trainer held out the thermos towards her, steam billowing into the cold night air. “Want some Tella?” She nodded, taking it in her hands and gave a noise in satisfaction when she took a sip and felt the warmth creep into her core.  _ Thank you. _ Came the psychic reply.   
  
“Of course! Don’t mention it. Have as much as you want as long as you save something for me.” He gave her a teasing smile as he began to set up the telescope, working diligently through the chilly bite.   
  
She huffed, as if she would be so rude to do such a thing to him. Taking another sip, she watched her trainer work the telescope and adjust it, swinging it to and fro and humming to himself.    
  
Tella had thought he was crazy to be interested in such a thing. Who would ever be interested in looking up at the stars like that? Surely there would be more interesting things to do than look up at the sky.    
  
That was before she evolved though, and her first look through his telescope had changed her mind almost immediately. The beauty of the stars winking at her high on the mountaintops of Unova had made their vacation to Kanto worth the hassle of braving the cold.   
  
“Okay, that should do it.” Her trainer replied at last, smiling at Tella before moving back. “Want to take the first look, Tella?”   
  
Moving forward, Tella carefully leaned down to look into the telescope. She made a noise as the stars shone brightly in the sky above. She could see the lights fading in and out and shooting stars running across the sky. Her trainer had said it was something to do with Minior, whatever those were, but it was just another beautiful sight to see.   
  
And then came the best part. She reached deep into herself to well up her psychic abilities. A well of power pooling inside of her until it spilled out of her mind and stretched across the telescope and out towards the horizon. The stars shifted around them, twisting and turning through the telescope lens in a magnificent swirl of colors and light. Keeping her focus, she moved away from the telescope and made a noise at her trainer.   
  
_ Look. _   
  
He came over, lifting his glasses and he put his eye to the telescope, giving a low whistle at the swirling stars thousands of light years away from home. “Wow. I’ll never get tired of seeing you do this Tella. This is amazing.”   
  
She saw the wonder in his face and could feel the warmth and happiness washing off of him thanks to their bond. She knew that if she peeked into his mind, not that she ever would without permission, she’d be seeing the world through his eyes. Through the eyes of someone who loved looking up at the night sky and admiring the beauty of it.   
  
Tella settled down and began to fix herself some more hot cocoa from the thermos. She opened the picnic basket and made a delighted sound when she saw some poffins sitting there. Her trainer moved over and sat next to her, laughing to himself. “I wanted to give a little thank you for being willing to come all the way up here on some mountain for the night to go stargazing with me. I figured your favorite poffins wouldn’t hurt.”   
  
There was that easy, sunny disposition of her trainer that she’d miss. She would miss his smile, miss his laugh, miss everything about him. The way he cared for her and the others and treated them as family. The others would miss him too, and she would have to be there for them when that time came.   
  
Until that day though, Tella was content spending as much time with her trainer as possible. To make good memories to beat back the sadness to come. Taking a bite of a poffin, she smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. Here we go. TThis is a project I've been wanting to do for a while now and I finally intend to get started on it. I have no set upload schedule in mind but I at least want to get one every month but ideally I'll have them out whenever I finish and it'll be more frequent than that, because I'd be here my whole life if I did.
> 
> Criticism is always welcome, feel free to say anything if you want. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
